


Cooking up a storm

by Giraffe23



Series: Hanbin's Idol Boyfriend [4]
Category: K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bad Cooking, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gaming, Homesickness, Kitchen Sex, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Jiwon, Under-negotiated Kink, bottom hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe23/pseuds/Giraffe23
Summary: After a long day, Jiwon is feeling homesick and Hanbin just wants his boyfriend to feel better. Maybe trying to cook the other boy's favourite meal wasn't the best idea, especially when he is terrible at cooking, but what happens next maybe be one of the best ideas the pair have ever had.





	Cooking up a storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just feeling fluffy and soft for these boys being terribly domestic together. I need some of these good vibes to get through my other fics right now XD  
> I hope you enjoy this next one shot of the boys together. Please leave kudos and a comment to let me know what you think. I love to hear for you.  
> If you have any requests for things you would like to see in the future, please leave it in the comments or message me on twitter @Ryeowooksgiraff. I'm up for almost anything so just let me know.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

“Where did you even _come_ from?” Hanbin grunted as he mashed his keyboard keys to try and escape a large group of players that had camped out in a house on the edge of the safe zone.

He had decided to play some PubG Battlegrounds while he waited for the others to get back to the dorms but three hours later, and several terrible loses down, Hanbin was feeling frustrated and impatient. He had either chosen terrible drop zones or failed to find a weapon fast enough to defend himself for most of the afternoon and it was starting to get annoying.

As his made his character move through some trees, Hanbin came across a discarded motorbike and the loot of a dead player that the large group pursuing him had probably sniped earlier in the game. Doing a rapid check of the items, Hanbin found a few bandages and an energy drink before getting on the motorbike to head towards the centre of the circle.

Finally putting some distance between himself and the other players, Hanbin checked the map to see where the new zone was going to close in on and make a plan for where to head next. He was racing along when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and made Hanbin jump; flipping the motorbike and making it explode when it collided with the trees.

“Hyung!” Hanbin shouted in frustration and flung his mouse down on the table.

“Did you lose, Bin-a?” Jiwon teased and hooked his chin over Hanbin’s shoulder as he stood behind Hanbin’s chair.

Hanbin very much wanted to give into the teasing and complain to Jiwon about his bad luck, but the past experience of the fans and the other members teasing him for crying made him put up a front instead. He's eyes may be watering a little but it was from staring at a screen for so long; definitely not crying.

“No, _you_ made me die.” Hanbin grumped and pulled away from his boyfriend’s embrace to try and start up a new game.

“You’re going to play another game?”

“Yeah.” Hanbin huffed as he got to the lobby. “I would have finished the last game pretty soon if someone hadn’t made me die just now. What’s it to you?”

“Well, I just thought… never mind. Have fun with your game, Bin-a. Find me when you’re done.”

The sadness and resignation in Jiwon’s voice caught Hanbin’s attention and he span around in his chair; completely forgetting about the game about to begin. Jiwon was already halfway out the door, so Hanbin sprang up and grabbed Jiwon’s wrist to pull the other boy back into the room; back into the warm embrace.

“What’s wrong, Kimbap?” Hanbin asked, brushing some of Jiwon’s hair away from his face as they stood pressed together.

A number of possibilities ran through Hanbin's mind as Jiwon reluctantly stepped into his arms. Had he forgotten an event they had arranged? No. Missed a deadline or meeting? No. Hanbin really tried to focus and run through his day but there wasn't anything that stood out.

“What happened to your important game?” Jiwon deflected.

“Something else _much_ more important came up.”

“Oh really? It must have been very important to tear you away from your computer.”

“The most important.” Hanbin agreed and felt his insides turn gooey as he watched Jiwon smile shyly. “So, what’s up?”

“I don’t know, nothing really.” Jiwon shook his head and pulled Hanbin tighter against him. Hanbin allowed the older boy to pull him into his arms and ducked his face into the other's shoulder. “I was just heading back and I saw a family on the street; I guess I just missed home suddenly. They looked so much like..."

Hanbin’s heart clenched at the other's quiet admission. He knew how hard it was for Jiwon sometimes, he went so long without seeing his family and it definitely wore on him when he missed important milestones in their lives. Tightening his grip on the back of Jiwon’s shirt, Hanbin pulled Jiwon even closer to squeeze the other.

“Anything I can do?”

“Not really; I’m just being silly.”

“It’s not silly to miss your family, Hyung. You love them.” Hanbin murmured and leaned back slightly to look Jiwon in the eye and drive his point home.

“I do, but I guess I’ll have to put up with you for a little bit longer.”

“Put up with me, huh?” Hanbin laughed.

“Yup. You must feel so lucky to have someone as awesome as me for a boyfriend.”

“ _So lucky_.”

They stayed plastered together for a long time, just breathing each other in and thinking about their respective families. Hanbin made a mental note to call and see how everyone was doing, he hadn’t called home for a little while and it was always nice to chat with his mum and Hanbyul; his dad of the other man had the time.

Jiwon had unconsciously started humming along with the lobby music playing from Hanbin’s computer and Hanbin found himself laughing, which only egged the other on more and he started wiggling his hips in time to the fast beat. The older boy had always had a way for dancing that drew Hanbin's eyes to him, a way of taking the moves and making them his own. It did thinks to Hanbin when he watched Jiwon doing his choreography.

“You’re such an idiot.” Hanbin giggled as Jiwon grabbed both of his hands and tugged him around in time to the music.

Jiwon continued to mess around until a quieter section of the music started; then he pulled Hanbin back against him and they started to sway together.

“This is nice.” Jiwon sighed.

Hanbin was about to reply when, suddenly, a loud gurgling sound erupted into the room and both boys separated to look at each other with wide eyes.

“Was that you?” Jiwon asked.

“No, I don’t think so.” Hanbon frowned and looked down at his stomach when the rumble sounded again. “It’s you, Hyung, definitely you.”

“Yeah, I felt that one.” Jiwon agreed and reached down to press both hands to his stomach.

“When did you last eat?”

“I… ummm…”

“Did you leave your studio at all today?” Hanbin raised a taunting eyebrow.

Knowing Jiwon the way he did, and Hanbin definitely did, the older boy had locked himself away in the dark room all day to pull together the last few tracks on his solo album and neglected everything else. Between the two of them it was a wonder they hadn't starved to death in their respective studios already.

“Like _you_ can talk.” Jiwon blustered. “Do you know how many times I’ve had to go to your studio to drag you home at four in the morning?”

“That’s different.” Hanbin dismissed. “You’ve got to take care of yourself or you'll burn yourself out. Did you at least eat breakfast?”

“I… well…”

“That’s a 'no' then. That explains why you’re so emotional, you always get a bit stroppy when you’re hungry.”

“Do I need a snickers?” Jiwon asked with a wide grin and Hanbin frowned in confusion.

“A what?”

“Nevermind.” Jiwon waved his hand in casual dismissal but he was now smiling so Hanbin decided not to press for more information. As long as his Hyung wasn’t sad and missing his family anymore.

“Okay, but you still need some food. Let’s go.”

This time when Hanbin grabbed Jiwon’s wrist he didn’t pull him backwards but tugged him towards the kitchen instead. His mind was already racing with what he could do for the other boy. It would probably be better for everyone involved if Hanbin ordered something in but, stubbornly, he decided he wanted to do something special for his homesick boyfriend. So cooking it was, no matter how much of a disaster it would inevitably turn out to be.

“Hanbin-a, what are you doing?” Jiwon asked sceptically, fully aware of Hanbin’s lack of skill in the kitchen.

“Don’t worry about it. You just sit there and relax.” Hanbin smiled and pushed Jiwon into one of the chairs at the breakfast bar.

“If you’re cooking, we both know I won’t be relaxing anytime soon.”

“Shut up and let me do something nice for you.” Hanbin glared at the other.

“Fine, fine.” Jiwon conceded and held his hands up in surrender.

Hanbin nodded in approval as the older boy settled himself in the chair and leaned back on the table to watch Hanbin work.

Deciding to go for a classic, and hopefully something simple, Hanbin searched through the cupboards and the fridge to find ingredients for a pizza. Jiwon had often mentioned pizza and burgers being his favourite foods before. Hanbin finished one round of the kitchen before realising he had no clue how to make a pizza and he should probably find a recipe.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Hanbin searched for a recipe and chose one that pronounced itself to be: ‘perfect for beginners’. Clicking on the link, Hanbin felt his heart fall as he read over the steps, this was going to be harder than he thought.

After a second round of the kitchen, now armed with the correct recipe, Hanbin found everything he needed and sent a mental thank you to YunHyeong for always keeping the kitchen fully stocked. Placing everything he would need out on the main counter, Hanbin took a deep breath and washed his hands in preparation.

"Are you seriously going to cook?" Jiwon asked, laughing at Hanbin serious expression as he faced the ingredients.

" _Yes_ ; stop laughing at me." Hanbin grunted and pulled the large mixing bowl towards himself.

Hanbin grabbed the bag of flour and up ended it to pour out 300g. A plume of white exploded up into the air and Hanbin coughed as he was assaulted but the dust. Blinking the grains out of his eyes, Hanbin swore as he realised he had forgotten to but the bowl on the scales.

Hanbin looked back and forth between the bag and the bowl and deciding he must have used about a third of the 1kg bag so it was fine. Setting the devil flour aside, Hanbin added the correct amounts of yeast, salt and warm water but when he used the olive oil, the bottle, slicked up from one of the other members misuse, slipped from his fingers and the oil glugged into the mixture.

Hanbin panicked and pulled the bottle out hastily but the mixture had already been flooded. It didn't help that Jiwon was howling with laughter as Hanbin glared at the offending bottle, flour matted into his hair, and wondering what to do.

Deciding he should just push through, Hanbin ignored Jiwon and began to mix the dough with a wooden spoon. The recipe said to stir until the dough was smooth and slightly wet. Hanbin inspected the concoction as he mixed, taking in the moat of oil that surrounded the doughy lump - _how had he already messed it up?_

When it was looking as good as it was going to get, Hanbin floured the counter and up ended the bowl, getting splatter in oil and dough as he did. Kneading the floppy mixture felt incredibly disgusting and Hanbin cringed as the dough stuck to his fingers and palms.

After kneading for five minutes, Hanbin picked the dough chunks out from between his fingers and plopped them down into the main piece. The next instruction said to cover the dough with a towel, Hanbin considered his options - that couldn't be right, could it? The dough was just so slimy; it would soak right through a tea towel.

Shrugging, Hanbin picked on of the cleanest towels and scooped the dough up into it; tying it up like a parcel and putting it to one side.

"Ummm… Bin-a, I'm not sure that's how you do it." Jiwon warned from his seat as they both watched the towel covered dough oozing about.

"That's the recipe." Hanbin exclaimed in frustration. "It'll be fine."

"But Bin-"

"Don't be a backseat cook, Hyung." Hanbin huffed.

"Alright, alright." Jiwon laughed and leaned back in his chair. "What are you doing now?"

"The sauce?" Hanbin checked over his recipe. "Yeah, the sauce."

"Seems easy enough."

" _Seems easy enough'_ Hanbin mocked in his head and pulled a face at himself for being so petty. It wasn't Jiwon's fault Hanbin was awful at cooking; it wasn't even Jiwon's fault he was currently attempting to cook. It was all down to Hanbin's overambitious and competitive nature.

"Don't set me up to fail, Hyung." Hanbin grumped as he squeezed out the tomato puree and added some basil. "Where's the garlic?"

"Garlic? Where did you put it?"

"Here, on the table." Hanbin explained in frustration.

"Alright, it can't have gotten far; I'll help you look." Jiwon spoke calmly and climbed down from his seat to search the floor.

Hanbin also joined him; getting down on all fours to find the missing cloves. Hanbin was just about to give up when he spotted several of the little garlic pieces nestled up against the counter. Hanbin crawled forward and reached out a hand to pluck them up.

"I've found the- _shit_!" Hanbin recoiled as his head slammed into Jiwon's as they both reach out at the same time.

"Fuck, Bin-a." Jiwon swore, sitting back and rubbing his pained head. "You alright?"

"No." Hanbin replied, sourly.

His head was pounding from the impact and he leaned forward to rest his forehead on his crossed arms.

"Are you praying to the guardian of the kitchen, Bin? It's not going that bad, is it?"

"I am _not_ , you idiot. Stop being mean; I'm doing this for you."

"I know." Jiwon smiled warmly and reached out to squeeze Hanbin's hand. "And I love you for it."

"Love you too." Hanbin ground at reluctantly but couldn't help himself smiling as he said the words.

Jiwon returned the smile and then helped Hanbin to his feet. Hanbin poked around at the sore spot on his head for a few moments before deciding he would live from the injury and began peeling the garlic.

Removing the skin and crushing the clove with his knife was relatively simple and Hanbin added them to the sauce before mixing thoroughly. Sliding the bowel to the side, Hanbin eyed the almost flat parcel of dough that sat on the opposite side of the counter. Even with his basic cooking knowledge Hanbin was pretty sure it shouldn't be looking like it did.

Trying to pick up the bundle proved to be the most difficult part of the recipe yet as the dough gave way to his fingers and oozed out between them. Hanbin managed to flip the dough into the centre of the counter and peeled off the dish towel; revealing a slimy, fuzz covered surface.

"Well, shit." Hanbin sighed and hung his head.

Grabbing two handfuls of the mutated pizza base, Hanbin split the dough in two and dropped the balls onto the table. Both blobs started to collapse and Hanbin wasted no time in starting to roll one of them out, not that it was necessary, and transfer it to a baking paper covered tray. Folding the edges up to make a crust was just as futile as trying to stop it tearing as he moved it.

"That's not looking too hot." Jiwon commented from behind his hand as he tried not to laugh.

"Maybe once it's cooked it will be better." Hanbin shrugged. "Damn it, I forgot to preheat the oven."

"I'm not sure anything can save that." Jiwon laughed, poking at the floppy mess.

Skidding over to the oven, Hanbin stared at the buttons and bit his lip before hitting a few different ones and hoping it worked. Returning back to the tray, Hanbin grabbed the sauce and scooped a few dollops onto the base. Spreading it out with a spoon only served to mix to red into the paleness of the dough; forming fuzzy swirls on the tray.

"I really don't think that's meant to happen." Jiwon hooked his chin over Hanbin's shoulder, having abandoned his chair and made his way round the table, and looked down at the pizza fail.

"No… I don't think so either." Hanbin leaned his head back against his boyfriend and sighed deeply.

"Nevermind. At least you tried."

Hanbin hummed and allowed Jiwon to pull him back, away from the taunting pizza nightmare, with his arms wrapped around Hanbin's waist.

"Maybe we can order in instead? I'll pay."

"You don't have to do that, Bin-a."

"I want to. I wanted to cheer you up and I couldn't even make you some nice food."

"Hey," Jiwon tutted and squeezed Hanbin tighter. "Don't be like that. You have cheered me up, just by wanting to spend time with me."

"Okay, but let me pay for you anyway?"

"If you insist." Jiwon laughed and tugged Hanbin around the table to sit on the chairs.

On the way round, Hanbin snagged his phone and then allowed Jiwon to pull him into the older boy's lap. Wiggling around a bit, Hanbin managed to get comfortable and quickly filled out their choices in the app. Jiwon grunted in agreement when Hanbin asked for his opinion on the options but otherwise busied himself kissing up and down Hanbin's neck.

Once the order was confirmed Hanbin placed his phone on the side and spun around, so he was sitting sideways on Jiwon's lap, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Jiwon looked up into his eyes and Hanbin felt himself melting into the warm depths.

Unable to contain the urge, Hanbin leaned forwards and pressed a quick kiss to Jiwon's lips. The elder smirked when Hanbin pulled away and reached up to pull Hanbin's head back in for a deeper kiss.

"Why couldn't we have just done this first?" Jiwon whispered between kisses.

"Hyung~" Hanbin whined but allowed Jiwon to place a few more teasing pecks on his lips before pulling away. "You were hungry, remember."

"Mhmm. I'm hungry, but not for food."

"Ergh. You are the worse." Hanbin huffed, and tried to lean away from Jiwon's new assault on his lips. "See if I ever do anything nice for you again."

"If that means you never try to cook again, then I'm all good with that arrangement." Jiwon teased.

"Don't even try to-"

Hanbin's retort was cut off by a deafening alarm from the oven. Both boys froze for a moment before Hanbin sprung up to try and turn off the noise.

Hanbin desperately tried to circumnavigate the controls on the oven but the blistering heat pouring from the door made him sweaty and panicked. Jiwon was no hope as Hanbin looked over his shoulder for help; the older boy was bent double on his chair as he laughed.

Finally, Hanbin managed to quiet the metal monstrosity and he collapsed forwards onto the counter. Rolling his forehead on the cool surface as he groaned.

"See if I ever set foot in here again. Devil kitchen…"

"Oh, Bin-a…" Jiwon tried to sooth between giggles. "You really are a terrible cook."

Hanbin could barely grunt in reply as he wallowed in his own ineptness. The dark cloud of dispair hung heavily in Hanbin's mind so the warmth that suddenly plastered along his back caught him by surprise.

"Hyung…?" Hanbin questioned; raising his head to look at Jiwon over his shoulder.

"Quiet, Baby." Jiwon murmured as he pressed closer and ran his hands along Hanbin's sides. "I'm still hungry, and you said you wanted to feed me, didn't you?"

Hanbin's eyes widened, Jiwon couldn't be seriously right now. Hanbin was tired and covered in various splatters of food; sex was the furthest thing from his mind.

"I didn't-"

Hanbin's argument choked off as Jiwon's hand trailed down and cupped Hanbin's length through his shorts. On second thought, maybe sex was exactly what he needed. Jiwon huffed out a laugh against Hanbin's ear as he felt Hanbin tense at the touch.

"You can't give me food…" Jiwon taunted as his hand started up a painfully slow rhythm, up and down. "So the least you can do is offer yourself."

"Ji-" Hanbin moaned, the steady movement on his dick and Jiwon's rasping voice in his ear making his heart race and his face flush.

"That's right, Baby."

Hanbin felt Jiwon's hot breath on the back of his neck as Jiwon leaned down to kiss along his neck some more; biting down at the most sensitive spots and drawing up a hickey. Hanbin moaned at the feeling and pushed back against the body trapping him against the counter; revealing in the warmth and Jiwon's talented hands.

Jiwon's hand faltered a little as Hanbin pushed back against his crotch but his movements soon started up again with a renewed vigor. Hanbin couldn't help the small sounds leaving his throat as Jiwon rubbed against him, front and back, bringing the brightest sparkle of pleasure along with every stroke and thrust.

It was easy to lose himself in the sensations and forget that he was in the middle of their dorm kitchen while the others might arrive home at any time. Jiwon seemed just as lost in the feeling as he rutted against Hanbin's ass and let out beautiful moans as they moved together.

Jiwon's hand soon slipped under Hanbin's shorts and finally gripped Hanbin's length completely. The skin on skin contact made Hanbin's mouth go dry and when Jiwon's thumb brushed over the sensitive head, Hanbin couldn't help rolling his hips into the strong hand.

The pad of Jiwon's thumb pressing just under the flared head, directly onto singing nerve endings, made Hanbin's eyes roll back in his head. A few more swipes had Hanbin shaking violently before the tight ring of Jiwon's fingers returned to the torturous glide up and down.

All too soon, Jiwon's hand was moving from Hanbin's straining erection and he whined at the loss.

"Don't whine." Jiwon placated Hanbin with a swift kiss and then pulled Hanbin's shorts down, taking the underwear with them, slipping them all the way off. "Spin around, Baby."

Hanbin followed Jiwon's words without hesitation and was nearly brought to his knees when he saw the inviting image of Jiwon kneeling at his feet. Hanbin's jaw fell open as he took in the sight. Jiwon didn't give head very often, it just wasn't one of the things he liked to do. If the older boy had wanted to eat him out, Hanbin would have understood, but giving a blowjob?

"Hyung…" Hanbin choked out, his eyes glued to Jiwon's lips as the other boy's tongue slipped out to wet them.

"Yeah, Baby, Hyungie wants to eat you all up."

Hanbin cringed at Jiwon's words, but found he couldn't dwell on them too long as Jiwon began to lick around the tip of his weeping erection.

"Oh, fuck-"

Jiwon hummed in response and took Hanbin's length fully into his mouth; working what he couldn't fit in with his hand. Hanbin was shaking within a few minutes of the quick and dirty movements; high pitched whines spilling from his mouth.

Jiwon gave Hanbin no mercy as his tongue flicked against the thick vein and swirled around the head as he pulled off. Each plunge into the wet heat wound Hanbin tighter and tighter until his senses were useless to him as every fibre in his being focused on Jiwon's mouth.

" **What on earth-**?"

The sudden exclamation in a new voice was like a bucket of cold water dumped over Hanbin's head and he twisted around guiltily. Jinhwan was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking completely exhausted, and holding his nose in disgust.

Luckily, from the angle of the door, Jiwon was still hidden behind the counter and Hanbin tried to look like he was completely relaxed as he leaned against the table top. It was slightly awkward to bent his upper body towards JinHwan so they could talk but Jiwon's stealy grip on his hip stopped Hanbin moving far.

"Did you set some shit on fire in here or what?"

"Umm…" Hanbin swallowed to try and get his voice working again; deliberately ignoring Jiwon still kneeling at his feet. "I… ummm…"

"Nevermind, I don't care. Just clean it up before YunHyeong gets back, I want to sleep tonight and I won't do that if he's complaining the whole time about his precious kitchen."

Hanbin forced himself to nod and shuffled on his feet as he realised he was talking casually to his Hyung while Jiwon's mouth was still locked around his dick; occasionally sucking gently. JinHwan tutted and walked into the kitchen.

"Hyung, _wait_ -" Hanbin tried to stop the other's forward movement but Jiwon chose that exact time to start up his shallow bobbing and Hanbin's voice disappeared.

"Don't test me, Bin." Jinhwan growled. "If you've messed up the fridge, and I can't have something cold to drink, I will skin you alive."

"No, Hyung, the fridge is clean." Hanbin squeaked; more importantly the fridge was on the other side of the kitchen island and hence would keep Hanbin's lower half out of view.

"Alright." Jinhwan nodded, grabbed his drink and trudged out of the kitchen without a backwards glance.

Hanbin remained silent and still until he was sure Jinhwan had gone, the only sound in the kitchen the barely audible slide of Jiwon on Hanbin's length, before he forcefully pushed Jiwon's head away.

Jiwon fell back easily, laughing breathlessly as he sat back on the floor.

"You're such a dick." Hanbin flustered and raked a hand through his hair.

"Well, you are what you-"

"Don't even finish that sentence or, so help me, I will end you." Hanbin ground out and bent over to pick up his discarded underwear.

He made it two steps before Jiwon was up and twirling him around into a bruising kiss.

"Alright, I'll stop with the food jokes." Jiwon muttered when they finally parted for air. "But, do you know how hot that was?"

"What is is with you and being watched during sex?" Hanbin asked, only half joking. "You really want to keep going even though Hyung is home."

"It's not the being watched that I like, Baby." Jiwon whispered into Hanbin's ear; making him shiver. "It's watching you get all flustered and awkward that does it."

"Warn a guy next time." Hanbin muttered.

" _Next time_?" Jiwon smirked evilly as Hanbin snapped his mouth shut, instantly regretting his words.

"Well, I mean…"

Jiwon didn't give Hanbin time to backtrack before he was slammed against the wall and Jiwon's lips were devouring him - mind, body, and soul.

Jiwon's hands left little trails of fire where they danced over his skin and clothes as they made out. It was hot and heavy and Hanbin's mind was once again distracted from the semi-public setting.

When Jiwon's hands nudged against Hanbin's thighs, Hanbin gave in easily and allowed the muscular boy to support his weight as he wrapped his legs around Jiwon's hips. The new position allowed Jiwon to press closer, and tighter, and the delicious friction of Jiwon's clothed cock against Hanbin's bare one was mind-blowing.

Hanbin moaned as Jiwon's hands gripped his ass cheeks and squeezed them as they continued their heated make out session. Hanbin marvelled at Jiwon's strength as he easily pinned Hanbin against the wall and still managed to roll his hips fluidly, as if they were engaged in a dance older than time itself.

The steady pounding of the pleasure in Hanbin's veins reached a peak as Jiwon finally slide his fingers inwards to put pressure on his twitching hole. Seemingly surprised as the already slick entrance, Jiwon's fingers paused and Jiwon pulled away to look at Hanbin.

"You're already stretched out?"

"Look, a man had needs, okay?" Hanbin flustered and tried to look away from Jiwon, but the older boy was so close he was all Hanbin could see.

Hanbin had decided to spend their rare day off lounging around at home while the others had dispersed to the studio or out for shopping. After a wonderful morning spent in bed, catching up on his favourite television shows, Hanbin had got up to eat and have a shower only to find himself with a... _Problem_.

It had felt luxurious to stretch out in his bed and take all the time he wanted to work himself up to a release; without having to worry about being too loud or someone walking in on him.

"Did you use the toy I got you?" Jiwon's voice oozed sensual heat and desire.

"I- I… yeah."

"Fuck- what did I do to deserve you?" Jiwon exhaled heavily.

Hanbin was saved from replying by the two fingers Jiwon slid into him; hitting his prostate head on with the thrust. Hanbin gasped out a pleasured moan before biting his lip as he remembered JinHwan was home.

"Ji- Jiwon…" Hanbin babbled as the fingers rubbed circles on the bundle of nerves.

"Feeling good, Baby?"

"Fuck, yeah." Hanbin whined and dug his nails into Jiwon's shoulders.

"Good, I can't wait anymore."

Jiwon dropped one of Hanbin's legs and brought his newly freed hand up to his mouth where he spat on his palm. Using the saliva to slick up his length, Jiwon was soon positioned at Hanbin's entrance; just teasing the tight muscles with the slick slide. When the other had opened his trousers to release his dick, Hanbin would never know, but as they finally came into contact with no barriers between them Hanbin was immensely grateful for Jiwon's apparently magic talent for stripping during sex.

The slight burn as Jiwon breached his tight ring of muscle made Hanbin keen at the pleasure pain spreading through him. Jiwon quickly seated himself deep inside and lifted Hanbin's leg back up so Hanbin could lock his ankles together and aid Jiwon in bouncing up and down.

With the aid of gravity and Jiwon's strong hold on his ass, they set a brutal pace that had moans dripping continuously out of Hanbin's mouth. Jiwon dived back in to attack Hanbin's mouth and Hanbin could do nothing but cling on and follow Jiwon's lead.

The ever changing rhythm and strength of the thrusts quickly turned Hanbin's mind to mush and all he could think about was the deep stretch as Jiwon slammed into him; pushing him up the wall from the force of it. The sounds of skin against skin and naughty squelching echoed around the kitchen and the possibility of them being caught made heat flare up under Hanbin's skin.

"Spread your legs, Baby, I've got you." Jiwon grunted as he sped up his thrusts.

Hanbin trusted the older boy's words and relaxed his legs, resting his heels on the muscle of Jiwon's thighs; Jiwon adjusted them slightly so more of Hanbin's weight was resting against the wall and the cold surface felt incredible against this flushed skin.

"Oh fuck-" Hanbin shouted as Jiwon suddenly changed angles and slammed up into his prostate.

"That's it, Bin, that's it."

Hanbin was nearly hoarse from the yells that were being forced out of him with every movement and he could feel himself shaking almost violently from the pleasure as Jiwon ploughed up into him.

Hanbin moaned again as Jiwon suddenly pulled him off the wall. The movement of Jiwon walking them back over to the counter was strange as it pushed his dick against Hanbin's walls at an odd angle but Jiwon distracted him with a fiery kiss.

As soon as Hanbin was settled on the counter, Jiwon started up an impossibility faster and harder pace than the one he had been bailing Hanbin with before. The addition of Jiwon's strong hand around his dick was the last straw and Hanbin arched his back into the feeling.

"Hyung- I'm gonna… so close-" Hanbin forced out through gritted teeth.

"Do it, Binnie. Cum for me."

Jiwon's words were the last straw and Hanbin felt himself pulsing into the hand that continued to work him through his orgasm. Jiwon then wiped his fingers on Hanbin's hip before beginning to thrust even harder; taking Hanbin's lips in a punishing kiss as he finally came to a jerking halt.

When they had both regained their breaths, Jiwon gingerly pulled out but the oversensitivity still made Hanbin wince. Jiwon leaned in to kiss Hanbin, soft and slow, and Hanbin threaded his fingers through Jiwon's hair as the lazy movement added to his afterglow.

"That was…"

"...Crazy." Hanbin breathed out in agreement when Jiwon finally pulled away.

"Yeah. It wasn't too much was it? I know I didn't talk to you about before hand." Jiwon looked down at Hanbin tenderly and Hanbin nuzzled into the caress of Jiwon's fingers on his cheek.

Looking up at the love in Jiwon's eyes and feeling the slight ache in his body, Hanbin felt like nothing could have been more perfect. Jiwon was happy, having forgotten about his homesickness for the moment, and Hanbin had spent some time with his boyfriend.

"It was fine." Hanbin grinned; stretching out his back before sitting up and winding his arms around Jiwon's neck again. "But, next time, give me a little heads up."

"I can do that." Jiwon replied cheekily.

"And… let's never do it in the kitchen again, please. I've got flour in places there shouldn't be flour. _Ever_."

Jiwon peered over Hanbin's shoulder and saw the mess of white powder and spots of dough that spread up from the counter onto Hanbin's back and shirt. Hanbin watched Jiwon flush guiltily and turn to give Hanbin puppy dog eyes in apology.

Hanbin was feeling too loose and sated to really hold a grudge with his boyfriend but he was getting uncomfortable. The food mess beginning to get itchy on his skin and he wanted to be rid of it as soon as possible.

"I'm gonna go and shower - no you can't come with - you need to stay here and clean the kitchen before YunHyeong comes back and kills us."

Jiwon deflated as his suggestion for more fun times was shoot down before the thought had even left his mouth. Pulling away from Hanbin, Jiwon looked around the kitchen and bit his lip. Hanbin huffed and crossed his arms, even after just having had sex Jiwon was still like a hound with a scent in his nose.

"Why do I have to clean up? You made all the mess."

Hanbin raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"And what do you think I'm going to do in the shower? You think I came in my own ass now? Last I checked, I had to clean up _your_ mess as well."

Hanbin felt satisfaction as Jiwon nodded in acknowledgement and slowly turned to survey the kitchen. The older boy drew a penis in the flour before looking up at Hanbin again.

"I'll clean up. You go and shower, the pizza should be here any moment."

"Thank you." Hanbin smiled and leaned into kiss Jiwon, the kiss lasting longer but remaining slow and full of the devotion they had for each other.

"I love you." Jiwon mumbled into Hanbin's lips.

"Love you too."

Hanbin's breath remained tensed in his chest as he kept still, his forehead pressed again Jiwon's, and lost himself in the others eyes once again. It always amazed him how much of a roller coaster being with Jiwon could be.

They could tease and compliment; fight and love; care and manipulate, but everything they did was overarched but the deep emotional bond Hanbin felt absolute trust in. Jiwon completed him and just spending time with him was something to be treasured.

When Jiwon finally pulled away to grab a washcloth and broom, Hanbin sighed and grabbed his pants off of the floor; shaking them out to remove the coating of flour. Jiwon blew him as kiss as Hanbin waddled out of the room, the cold and sticky ejeculation beginning to leak down his thigh.

Hanbin had just stepped under the warm spray when he heard the doorbell chime and several voices yell out from around the dorm. Hanbin felt a little embarrassed that he hadn't noticed the others arriving home and then regret at how very, very loud he had been but it really wasn't anything they hadn't heard before.

"I'll get it." DongHyuk's voice yelled from somewhere.

"Don't even think about it; that's my food you punk." Jiwon shouted back and Hanbin giggled.

"There's food at the door? I declare a Hunger games; first one to the door wins." Chanwoo joined in, his voice and footsteps racing past the bathroom.

"That will be me, seniority is a bitch." JinHwan announced triumphantly.

"No, it's mine, Bin and I ordered it." Jiwon replied, a slight strain in his voice as if he was struggling against another member to get to the door.

"Finders keepers; losers- _Jiwon Hyung, you're not even wearing underwear_!" Junhoe shrieked in surprise and Hanbin nearly slipped over as laughter took over his body.

Standing still in the shower and staining to hear what was going on, Hanbin chuckled at the string of curses that fell from Jiwon's lips. It didn't really matter who got the pizza first, it was just the usual competitiveness between them that had created the race. Hanbin had known the others would want to steal any food delivered to the dorms and as a result he had ordered enough food for all of them, Jiwon preferred to eat as a group anyway, and it was the least he could do as their leader.

Feeling satisfied with his forethought Hanbin finally started to rinse down his body so he could go and join the others. Wetting his hair under the spray, Hanbin smiled as he heard the buzz of the other members' voices as they sorted out the food.

"Was that a food delivery, I heard?" Hanbin heard YunHyeong ask, once he had turned off the water and stepped out to towel himself down.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for Hanbin Hyung." Chanwoo explained.

"Well, if you're waiting you could have at least got some plates." YunHyeong laughed and the footsteps of his Hyung heading towards the kitchen sounded down the corridor.

Hanbin realised what was happening at about the same time as Jiwon did, because he was prepared to throw open the door to stop him when Jiwon spoke.

"Don't worry about it, Hyung, I'll get them for-"

"What have you done to my kitchen?!" YunHyeong growled. "Jiwon! I'm going to end you."

Hanbin bit his lip to stop his laughter as he heard the sounds of a chase around the dorms; maybe it would be better to stay in the bathroom for a while longer, just in case.

The sounds of yells and the other boys egging the other two on filled the dorm and Hanbin felt a bubble of happiness and pride as the anger quickly dissolved into playful roughhousing. Jiwon may miss his family immensely when they were apart, it was only natural, but Hanbin hoped the family he had here, the boys and Hanbin himself, could somewhat make up for the distance.

Hanbin loved Jiwon, so much that his heart sometimes hurt with the intensity of the emotion, and he was glad whenever he could bring Jiwon comfort or joy. Heaving a deep sigh, Hanbin unlocked the door and stepped out into the corridor; maybe it was time for that love to save Jiwon from YunHyeong's grasp as well.


End file.
